digital_classroomfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:1531513/@comment-26951637-20150908005750
Contents https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/User:NishathaNandy/Animated_Pedagogical_Agents# hide *1 Meaning of Animated Pedagogical Agents *2 Can APAs help students construct knowledge from interactive Multimedia games? **2.1 Multimedia Game Scenario ***2.1.1 Does animated properties of APAs assist in learning ***2.1.2 Can animated property of APA negatively effect learning *3 Conclusion *4 References Meaning of Animated Pedagogical Agents[edit source | edit] Animated Pedagogical Agents (APA) are believable, lifelike characters designed to create rich, face to face interactions in computer based environments. The most advanced APAs inform and advice students and even adapt to the learner inputs by having their speech and behavior conditioned to the actions the learner takes. The APAs vary in their sophistication and design but share the quality of having a strong visual and auditory presence in an interactive computer based environment and assist in the advancement of learning. Can APAs help students construct knowledge from interactive Multimedia games?[edit source | edit] APAs can take two roles in enhancing student learning as per the cognitive-affective theory of learning with media. A motivational role in which the agent enhances the learning by making learning experiences more interesting and the second is a cognitive role in which the agent facilitates the cognitive processes involved in attaching meaning to the learning. APAs promote leaning by providing explanation and feedback in the process of knowledge construction. Multimedia Game Scenario[edit source | edit] The APAs assist in learning in game based scenarios in three ways: 1. Students take more interest in learning because of the strong visual and auditory presence of the agent. 2. Due to the interactive feature of the game environments, the students learn by exploring which facilitates better learning. 3. The APAs provide guidance or explanatory feedback on the choices the students make, thus the students are able to construct knowledge. Does animated properties of APAs assist in learning[edit source | edit] The animated property of APAs have three major functions: 1. Divert student attention to relevant portions of the screen by the use of deictic gestures, like hand movements, gaze etc. 2. to present complex information by facial expressions or body movements which will be complicated to learn by verbal explanations alone. 3. engage students by arousing interest through strong verbal and auditory presence. Can animated property of APA negatively effect learning[edit source | edit] Animated representation of the agent may lead to cognitive overload or distraction by adding interesting but irrelevant material to the lesson. It may also reduce the learning outcomes when the student has to split attention between the agent and other graphics on the screen which are essential to concept formation. Conclusion[edit source | edit] APAs can support and enhance student learning experiences by increasing motivation. However it might not suit the learning requirements of the students with different learning styles thus pose designing challenges. Designing and implementing APAs requires huge expenses. Also, it cannot replace a real teacher since APAs point out to the students their mistakes and cannot like real teacher judge how much feedback and guidance is appropriate for a specific student References[edit source | edit] Richard, L., & Wolfgang, S.. 2008. Learning with Animation: Animated Pedagogical Agents. New York: Cambridge University Press User:vincentvikram